Task Force Phoenix
History Task Force Phoenix was designed by Alarice Mollari in response to the losses of the famous "Red Dagger Fleet". Since it's original formation in 13 ABY, it has expanded from eight vessels to sixty vessels. The reason for the rapid expansion was the various campaigns conducted which resulted in vessels being captured by Task Force Phoenix, thus allowing newer vessels to be re-assigned to the Task Force. The Task Force itself was the brainchild of Alarice Mollari and Minister of State Roman Kato, although Roman's official involvement was secret. Alarice dreamed of having a fleet which was capable of handling almost any threat possible to the New Republic in a rapid response and superior firepower. The fleet would also be capable of having superior space superiority through starfighter capability. Although she is sprearheaded by a Super-Class Star Destroyer of Executor design, she is supported by several excellent designed warships to include the Divinity Class Star Destroyer and other well noted vessels. Battle of Cyteen Task Force Phoenix's first true engagement was during the Cyteen conflict, a conflict which involved colonists which had abandoned the New Republic and the Chiss Defense Forces. During the conflict, Admiral Mollari engaged Chiss vessels at point-blank range with the newly christened Divinity-Class Star Destroyer and managed to overcome the Chiss forces leading to a stalemate in the battle. Shortly after the arrival of Senator Alyesa Praxon (who assisted in negotating a truce with the Chiss), Task Force Phoenix returned to SOCOM-OR and continued operations until they would be needed again during these dark times. Continued Growth With the Shadow War in full swing, Admiral Mollari fought tooth and nail to continue to expand and grow the numbers of the Task Force and even assisted Aaralyn Blackthorne in the creation of Task Force Coldfire which was a seperate entity from the main TF but remained under the primary command of Fleet Admiral Mollari. Seeing a tightening of the budget coming up, through various diplomatic connections in which she had established, Alarice contacted XeroStar Corporation and negotiated a contract which would allow the production, upgrading and maintenence of vessels but maintain a balanced budget on the side of the New Republic. Although most diplomatic officials disagreed with her tactics, she won their blessing through pure facts laid out before them. The New Republic was in dire need of offensive fleets which were capable of multi-role fighting, but this didn't stop Alarice's ambitions. Acquiring the Nightfury Acting on a tip from an Imperial defector, Alarice learned of an Imperial Task Force which was composed of three Super Class Star Destroyers, one in particular which caught her attention was the Nightfury. Utilizing the intelligence she gathered and further evidence of it's existence in the field, Alarice pushed Task Force Phoenix out into a second engagement to capture the Nightfury, destroy her sister ship the 'Unyielding' and aquire other Imperial vessels to expand the primary Task Force even more. After a brief skirmish in which multiple Special Operations individuals lost their lives, it took Admiral Mollari taking charge and breaching the vessel herself to finally capture it. With the Nightfury safely dry-docked at Aries IX for a multitude of upgrades, repairs, as well as the companion ships in which Alarice captured, she indeed possessed one of the most powerful offensive fleets in the Galaxy. War of Darkness continued support Task Force Phoenix continued to push for upgrades to existing ships when the call came through that Mon-Calamari was in danger from the Dark Lord Sivter and his Charon horde. With the acquisition of Task Force Coldfire after the capture of it's Commander Jedi Knight Blackthorne the Task Force had a formidable amount of vessels to lead the defensive against Sivter. GhostITSX 12:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Under Edit Chain of Command *'Task Force Commander/Fleet Admiral' - Fleet Admiral Alarice Mollari *'Task Force Executive Officer' - Vice Admiral Carg Sorensen *'Task Force Fleet Command Master Chief' - Fleet Command Master Chief Bren Durame Ships Capital Class *'Executor-class Super Star Destroyer - Nightfury (Flagship)' *'Divinity-Class Star Destroyers - Vigilance ' *'Divinity-Class Star Destroyers - Dreadstar' *'Divinity-Class Star Destroyers - Marisa' *'Divinity-Class Star Destroyers - Lunar Fury' *'Divinity-Class Star Destroyers - Republic Fury' *'Divinity Class Star Destroyer - Corellian Star' *'MC90 Star Cruiser - Red Sun' *'MC80 Star Cruiser - Liberty II' *'MC80 Star Cruiser - Uprising' *'MC80 Star Cruiser - Red Dagger' *'Republic Class Star Destroyer - Ragnarok' *'Republic Class Star Destroyer - Alliance' *'Republic-class Star Destroyer - Endurance' *'Republic-class Star Destroyer - Mystic' *'Republic-class Star Destroyer - Light's Revenge' *'Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser - New Haven' *'Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser - Star's End' *'Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser - Bright Hope II' *'Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser - Revelation' *'Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser - Alerian' *'Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II - Renegade' *'Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II - Phantom' *'Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II - Revenge' *'Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I - Deviance' *'Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I - Relentless' *'Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I - Endurance' *'Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I - Leviathan' *'Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I - Perseverence' *'Defender Class Star Destroyer - Republic Might' *'Defender Class Star Destroyer - Imperial Downfall' *'Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II - Echo III' *'Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II - Victorious' *'Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II - Demented' *'Defender-Class Assault Carrier - Gemini' *'Defender-Class Assault Carrier - Freedom' *'Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser - Liberator' *'Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser - Viking' *'Mon-Calamari MC40 StarCruiser - Absolute' *'Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate - Acceptance' *'Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate - Redemption II' *'Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate - Kato's Dream' *'Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate - Falcyn' *'Nebulon-B2 Frigate - Redeemer' *'Nebulon-B2 Frigate - Fortune's Smile' *'Corona-class Frigate - Thunder VII' *'Corona-class Frigate - Alderaan' *' Assault Frigate Mark II - Leandra's Might' *' Assault Frigate Mark II - Maximus' *' Gladiator Class Star Destroyer - Decimation' *' Gladiator Class Star Destroyer - Viceroy' *'Sacheen-class Light Escort - Destiny' *'Sacheen-class Light Escort - Fate' *'Sacheen-class Light Escort - Sideswipe' *'Sacheen-class Light Escort - Speedy' *'Quasar Fire Class Carrier - Daunted' *'CEC/XCS CR-110 Heavy Corvette - Lightning II' *'CEC/XCS CR-110 Heavy Corvette - Black Knight' *'CR90 Corvette - Shadow' *'CR90 Corvette - Rusty Bucket' Notable Squadrons Ghost Squadron - Twelve T-65 XJ-3 Stealth X Starfighters Category:New Republic Category:Fleets